


Music's End

by DisharmonicVoices



Series: End of the Song [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad bois, Suicide Attempt, and Avi's having a tough time, look I love Johann and Avi, mention of suicide, one dog on the moon, oops i cried again, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: Avi didn't want to believe that Johann is gone, but there's no changing any of that. He isn't going to let anyone forget who he was, even if he can hardly keep himself from taking his own life.-Avi struggles after Johann's death and gets some much needed support from his dear friends, one of whom understands the pain he's going through.





	Music's End

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR spoilers for the end of the campaign. Also @griffin mcelroy, turn on your location I just wanna talk about Johann

A smile drew itself across Avi’s face, white light blinding him for a moment as it washed over the whole of the world. His arm was up over his eyes, wind whipping through his hair as divinity spread across the world. And then, roars of cheering. He rubbed his eyes and looked out over the edge of the moonbase, at the light that returned to the world and the ash being whipped up in the wind like sand. It was done, it was over and they had won. 

The first thing he did was hug Magnus. “We did it, you did it! Johann was right! Oh, oh man I have to go kiss him!” He saw the look on Magnus’s face drop.

“You, oh, oh no, Avi. . .”

In the year he had known Magnus, he had never seen him look like this, and that struck fear into his entire being and he stepped back. “What? Where’s Johann?” Magnus turned his eyes away. “Magnus!” He demanded, pulling on his shirt. “Where’s Johann?!”

The ride to the chamber was silent. Avi was stubborn in his denial, and despite telling Magnus to stay he came anyways. As the doors dinged open, he felt a pit drop in his stomach, and a lump form in his throat. His heart felt heavy as water splashed on his boots as he made his way into the chamber. Broken glass, wet ash, and then there, laying in front of his desk face down in the pool of water, was Johann. He sprinted over and dropped to his knees, water and a small amount of blood soaking into his pants as he turned Johann’s body back onto his back. His hands balled up into fists as tears streaked down his face. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he screamed. The pained, and heartbroken sound echoed throughout Fisher’s chamber, and it collapsed into a sob as Avi held Johann’s chilled body. Fingers tangled in his wet hair, holding his head close to his heart as another pained scream left his body. He was cursing any god that listened, and every being that took Johann from this world. His screams were soon replaced by the sounds of two people mourning, one more deeply than the other. 

It would take months for Avi to recover. He hadn’t even shown up at Johann’s funeral, but every day after that he could be seen standing or sitting by his grave. His fingertips lingered on the headstone, caressing his name engraved into stone. His eyes traveled across the beautifully inscribed epitaph,  _ “Never to be forgotten” _ . And he was going to make damn sure of that. He worked tirelessly to make sure the world knew exactly who Johann was. He wrote about him very often.

_ Johann was kind. He had the kind of smile that made your day better, and the kind of frown that made you want to hold him tighter. He forgot to eat most days because he would get caught up in his work, and I frequently had to bring him food. He was always tired because he would stay up so late, and there were many nights I would carry him back to his dorm room. Johann had the most brilliantly green eyes I’ve ever seen, and I would get lost in them each time I looked at him. Johann loved sitting on a hill under a tree watching the clouds and the stars roll by. Johann prefered sleeping in, and was never a morning person unless “morning” was somewhere around 12 pm. He loved coffee with a little milk and around a teaspoon of sugar, I could never make it right. Johann was a half elf, but he could still move his ears like most elves can. Anytime someone complimented his works his ears would turn up, as they were usually drooping a bit. He would also get a sparkle in his eyes, and it would stay there for hours after the fact. But he was always so hard on himself, he was always striving to do better without realising he was already the best anyone ever could be. Johann’s greatest fear was being forgotten, and I swear I will never let his name be lost in history. His name is Johann. _

Avi set his quill back into the ink well, and walked over to his bed. He was holding Johann’s hat tightly between his hands, and close to his chest. He could only ever write so much at once before becoming overwhelmed by his own emotions. He took another piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it on his nightstand. He had been holding onto it for quite some time, waiting until the moment felt right. Was it time this time? It would be a little awkward perhaps, but the emptiness in his heart was starting to spread. It pained him, thinking he could have, he  _ should _ have, done something. He should have walked with Johann that day, he should have been with him, he should have been there to save him. 

Leaving the hat behind on the bed, Avi stood slowly, hands gripping a strand of rope tightly in his hands. He stood in the center of his room for a few long minutes as tears rolled off his cheeks and onto the floor. He heard banging on his door, and then it opened. He fell onto his knees as Magnus dropped to his side and tore the rope out of his hands, chucking it across the room. 

“Avi!” He started as the man broke down in awful pained sobs. “Avi, look at me.” Magnus said as he turned Avi’s face up. “You’re stronger than that. Johann wouldn’t want-”

“How do you know what Johann would want?!” He snapped, cutting him off and pushing himself away from the larger human as two familiar figures loomed in his doorway. “None of you knew Johann like I did! None of you know what Johann would have wanted!!” 

Merle was the first of the two to notice the rope that sit by their feet, and he picked it up in his hands. Flowers began sprouting from it where he had touched it with his soulwood arm, and he cast it aside just as Magnus had seconds earlier. Taako strode over, a shimmering purple cape fluttered behind him an he kneeled down on the floor with Magnus. 

“Well then whatever with what Johann would have wanted you to do!” He crossed his arms, and Avi looked up at him. “ _ We _ want you to stay here. We want you to be strong, and to live the best life you can.”

Magnus turned his eyes from Taako back to Avi. “He’s right. Look, I understand what you’re going through and I-”

“How can you understand? How do you know?” Avi curled in on himself, his body shaking.

“I lost my wife.” Avi looked up when he heard this, seeing Taako and Merle both looking away from Magnus as he spoke. “She was murdered, and I can’t remember who took her from me and that’s awful. Every day since she’s passed I’ve wanted to hunt down whoever took her from me and kill them with my bare hands. And every day since she’s passed, I’ve had the thought that I should take myself away, to be with her in the astral plane. But I look deeper inside and I know Julia would never want me to harm myself, because if I took myself away I’d be taking myself away from even more people that care about me. People like Merle and Taako, and Carey, and Killian, and Lucretia, and Davenport, and Lup, and Barry, and Angus, and, well, and everyone.” Avi pulled himself back onto his bed, taking Johann’s hat once more in his hands, not watching as Magnus and Taako both rose to their feet. “I made you something, that I hope can remind you of that.” A small picture frame was placed on Avi’s lap, and he took it gingerly in his hands. The frame was rosewood, and was beautifully crafted, the glass panel was perfectly clear with no damage or smudges to the surface, and the picture it held inside was one that shook him to his core. He had never seen this picture of Johann before. Johann was, smiling. He had his violin in one hand, and was making a peace sign with the other that had his Bureau of Balance bracer on it. He looked so happy. So happy and so, alive. He pressed the framed picture close to his chest, and Magnus retrieved something from his own pocket. “I made one a long time ago.” He turned the frame so Avi could see the picture of a woman with frizzy dark hair smiling back at the camera. “So that whenever I thought about taking myself out of this world, I would have her near me to remind me that there are things in this world worth living for. And to be honest, you have a lot going here.” Magnus was referencing the sheet of paper with ink still slightly wet. “It’s going to take a long time to recover, buddy. But let him remind you that there are better things coming. In fact, I have one for you now.” Magnus whistled, and a dog with a yellowish white coat walked into the room, and immediately put her head in Avi’s lap.

“Her name is Soprano.” Taako told him as he leaned on his new staff. 

“She’s for you.” Merle chimed in.

“I knew you needed help, and sometimes people can’t always be there for you.”

Avi hugged the labrador, tightly, and she placed a paw on his back. 

“Lucretia agreed that  _ one _ dog is allowed on the moon from now on.”


End file.
